Mr. Freeze (comics)
"Think of it Batman, to never again walk on a Summer's day with a hot wind in your face, a warm hand to hold - oh yes, I'd kill for that.." ''~ Mr. Freeze '''Mr. Freeze' (aka: Victor Freeze) is a Supervillain in some of the Batman T.V. Shows, Comics, and Movies. thumb|300px|right Origin Mr. Freeze's best known origin is that of a man with a dying wife. He froze her in a pod to keep her alive as he attempted to find a cure for her ailment. Then, the government shut down his project, killing his wife. Soon after, Victor Freeze was caught in an accident that made him unable to go into areas above freezing without his suit. He sought to use his intelligence and ice-based weaons to get revenge on the world. His origin differs in the cartoon series The Batman. In this series, Victor Freeze was a common bank robber who was chased into an experimental laboratory by Batman. He became trapped in a chamber that mutated his body into a walking icicle. He continued with his robberies until he became unsatisfied with the lifestyle. He, then, chose to freeze Gotham City to the core and get his revenge on Batman. Batman: Arkham Asylum Mr. Freeze doesn't appear in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler`s riddles revolves around him. He does have a entry in the character bios. His profile states: Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research – and Nora`s life – pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries` body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate – which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. He is set to appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. Facts Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: None Height: 6 ft Weight: 190 lb First Appearance: Batman #121 (February, 1959) Attributes *Knowledgeable scientist with a specialty in cryogenics *Employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry *His body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state *Wears protective, freezing armor whenever he's out in an above-zero climate *Motivated by his grief and anger over te fate of his wife Nora Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bosses Category:In love villains Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gunmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Movie Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Sociopaths Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pawns Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Firestorm Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Bounty Hunter